


Ugly

by polkaprintpjs



Series: TF Drabbles [11]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polkaprintpjs/pseuds/polkaprintpjs
Relationships: Tailgate/Whirl
Series: TF Drabbles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1311809
Kudos: 17





	Ugly

Tailgate can’t quite look away from Whirl, but that’s all right; Whirl’s focused on the delicate mechanisms, fragile tools small as the tips of Tailgate’s stubby fingers held so gently in brutally destructive claws. Tailgate  _ knows _ , okay, he knows Whirl doesn’t feel like he’s worth anything, not even affection; he knows Whirl thinks of himself as something ugly, distorted by war far past his initial mutilation. Tailgate knows, but. Watching Whirl’s optic sharpen in concentration, the way his frame is so still and his movements so careful- Tailgate can’t see it, himself. He can’t see past the beauty of  _ Whirl _ .


End file.
